


Treacle Tarts, Fragile Hearts, and Other One Shots

by hidansbabe530, Rivaille_Ackerman



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Children, Draco is a year older than Harry, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Severus Snape Adopts Harry Potter, Smut, and depression, brief DracoxPansy, but only for like half a chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:50:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9783206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidansbabe530/pseuds/hidansbabe530, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivaille_Ackerman/pseuds/Rivaille_Ackerman
Summary: These are little one shots that combined make a complete story of Draco and Harry growing up and falling in love.





	1. Treacle Tarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine an adorable four year old Harry going up to a slightly older five year old Draco when they are young and just saying "My Dwagon". And Draco responding with 'Hawwy', but he's trying so hard to get his 'r's right that he pouts afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, Hi! My names Rivaille_Ackerman and I'm co-writing this series with Hidansbabe! I sound way too excited about that ^^’. So, I enjoy writing fanfiction and reading too, so any suggestions writing wise or reading wise is good to me! Any questions just ask!
> 
> Hey! Hidansbabe here! I want to personally introduce myself to you, my sweets! I also enjoy reading and writing fanfiction. I also enjoy adding stories to my ‘Read Later’ list, fully knowing that most of the stories there will never leave it *laughs nervously*. I hope you all enjoy this Drarry story that Rivaille_Ackerman is writing with me.

Harry made his way down the hall, nearly tripping on his small robes. He had a thumb in his mouth and moved to knock on a door he couldn't yet reach the handle to.

Draco perked up from his toys at the knock, waiting a beat before standing and walking over to the door. His parents would have knocked before coming straight in. Which means it was someone else.

"Comin'." He said a little louder than normal, before reaching for the handle he was know just tall enough to open without having to get on his tiptoes. Behind the door was Harry. Draco smiled. "Hawwy!" He said happily, before pouting a bit. He still had trouble getting his 'r's out, and his parents had gotten him a tutor to help him out.

“Hewo Dwagon!" The child happily chirped up to his friend. He gave the blond a toothy grin, peeking his head inside the room.

"Hi." Draco replied, taking his friend’s hand and bringing him into the room. "I didn' know you wewe comin' today, I must have fowgot." The blond giggled lightly.

"Papa said he wannad uncle Wuci's help wif somtin'," The smaller boy said, holding on to the other's hand tightly. Severus had needed advice on acquiring a potion ingredient so he decided to pay the Malfoys a quick visit, Harry tagging along to see 'his favowit Dwagon'.

"Uncle Sev is hewe?" Draco asked. He loved sitting next to his Godfather as he watched the man brew potions. But enjoyed spending time with Harry more.

Harry nodded with a grin, following Draco to the toys strewn across the floor. He happily sat and nearly bounced with excitement, eager to play with the older boy.

Draco giggled when he noticed something on Harry's face. "You'we messy." Draco stated, reaching forward and wiping Harry's face with a little handkerchief he had.

Harry didn't mind too much at the action, preferring it was Draco, rather than anyone else. He moved to sit close to the grey eyed boy, careful not to sit on him.

Draco shuffled closer to Harry, even though it was pretty much impossible, leaning over to grab one of his toys to show off to Harry, before his tummy rumbled, causing the blond to blush.

Harry giggled, his hand coming up to muffle the sound as his shoulders shook. "Souns like my Dwagon! Hear him roar!"

Draco pouted. "Is not my fault. I'm hungwy. Let's go get a snack fwom de kitden." Draco said, moving to stand.

Harry looked away, being reminded of what happened just a bit earlier. He, too, stood. "N-no sweths, ‘kay?" He asked a bit hesitantly.

Draco had already gotten to the door, turning to his friend with a confused expression. "Why? Sweets awe de best."

"But D-dwagon," Said the small, now teary-eyed boy as he approached his friend.

"What is it Haw-Haw-Harwy?" said the older, pouting when he couldn’t get his friends name right once again.

"Uncle Wuci said sweths were bad... said I coulnt eat them" He told the blond.

"But Daddy always lets me eat all de sweets I wan'." The blond said, confused.

"Tol' me I coulnt 'av tweacle tar!" Cried the smaller. He looked tearily up to Draco, and held out his hands the way he did whenever the ravenette needed a hug.

"That won' do." The older said, hugging his friend. "I'w talk to Momma." And so the blond took his teary friend to his mother for sweets.

Narcissa seemed troubled. Handing the small boy a treat, which he gladdy began to nibble on. She went to have a talk with her husband. The two boys, oblivious to what was happening around them, happily went to play with the new toys Draco had gotten. The blond's favorite being an enchanted dragon that could fly and breath fire.

Harry liked the small flying creature, it reminding him of the blond himself. He giggled a bit as he watched the small reptile land in his messy black hair. Draco couldn't help but laugh as well, a wide smile on his face as he watched the dragon laying down in what it has apparently claimed it's new nest. Harry's eyes drifted over to his friends, a smile settling on his face at his grinning face. He loved when Draco was happy.

A bit later, Narcissa poked her head in the room. "Harry dear?" The small boy looked up to her. She entered the room, moving to sit by the raven haired child. "Did you happen to eat all the treacle tarts we were saving for dessert tonight?" The older female asked. At the question, Harry bit his lip and looked down.

Draco's eyebrows came together with confusion. When realization hit, he gasped. "Hawwy ate desewt befowe dinner?"

The green eyed boy continued to not meet the others gaze, the tips of his ears a bright pink. "I dint mean to... no won twold me no... no won was tere... and dey just sat tere..." The smaller said, in an ashamed voice.

Draco stared at the younger. He was mad. But he couldn't stay mad when those green eyes began to tear with shame. And Draco remembered eating all the truffles on many occasions. Or maybe it was only once and there were a lot of truffles. He couldn't remember those details exactly. So with a huff, he pulled Harry to him. "Naughty Hawwy." He said. "You always ask befowe you take somethin’. You told me that, wemember?" The grey eyed boy tried to catch the other's eye.

Seeing the glint in the others liquid mercury, he gave a very small nod. He glanced up to the tall woman, bowing his head. "Im sowy..."

Narcissa sighed, shaking her head softly. Motherhood was making her soft, being unable to be angry with those forest green eyes. Her husband could have a fit all he wanted, the man didn't need dessert anyways. "You're forgiven. But remember Harry, and this goes for you too, Draco. If you want something, you have to ask first." 

Harry nodded eagerly before he was surprised by the dragon who had taken the boy's hair as his new home, as it leapt out and circled his head, giving a tiny roar in the direction of Narcissa. Harry burst into a fit of giggles, the situation so funny to him. Draco giggled a little as well, his mother huffing lightly at the toy. The three didn't notice Snape peek his head in to tell Harry they were staying for dinner, seeing his adopted son laughing with his best friend as a toy dragon flew around and roared at Narcissa. The potions master shook his head fondly, risking a small smile.


	2. Kitty Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Pansy turns Harry into a kitten on a whim?

_'DRACO!'_ Harry hissed up at the blond. His raven fur raised and small fangs bared. He was not happy about the situation he was in and wanted out of Pansy's arms right this moment!

"Pansy! What the hell did you do?!" Draco yelled, looking at the small black kitten that had once been his best friend.

"Well you se-" Pansy began.

"Pass him here, you daft cow." Draco growled, gently, yet firmly, taking the cat Harry from their fellow Slytherin. "Damn Harry, you're soft." Draco said as his hands nearly disappeared in the black fur.

‘ _Like hell I am you twit! Change me back!_ ' Harry yowled, thinking the blond could understand his whining. He did not like this one bit. He opened his mouth but the feeling of Draco's hands going through his fur actually felt kind of nice. Soon enough the green eyed feline was leaning into the touches and purring loudly.

Pansy was smirking. "I knew you'd appreciate it." She said. Draco glared at her.

"Appreciate it? You turned a second year into a cat! Not only that, but my best friend." Draco's eyes narrowed more. "You better hope Professor Snape never realizes why you did this. Why did you do this anyways?" Draco said, ignoring the meows, but couldn't help scratching behind Harry's ear when the kitten began to purr.

' _Oh no, Dad would kill her! Wait... that's not a bad idea. She would stop clinging to Draco ‘cause she wouldn't have the time. She would be doing chores._ ' Harry purred at the idea, hopping off Draco's lap and quietly pawing his way to the head table.

"No!" Draco said, dropping his dignity as he hurried after the small kitten, saving him from an ignorant first year that almost stepped on him. Draco glared at the younger girl, almost causing her to cry as Draco then returned to his spot and sat down, holding Harry from under his front legs, forcing the kitten to look at him. "What the hell are you thinking, Harry? You can't just wander around right now." Draco then pulled the kitten close, tucking Harry's head under his chin in a rare act of public vulnerability. "You could get hurt, lost, or taken. You almost did get hurt." Draco's voice was quiet, a light tremble that almost sounded like the beginning of tears just heard underneath.

Harry's ears flattened and he let out an ashamed mewl. He pawed softly at Draco's face, licking his cheek. He looked at the slightly older male with guilty greens eyes full of regret. He nuzzled against him, trying to cheer him up. ' _I'm sorry Dragon.'_

Draco just sighed as he nuzzled the kitten back lightly. "I'm going to guess you're apologizing, so I'll forgive you this time."

"You done being all lovey dovey with your cat? It's kinda creepy to watch." Blaise said from where he sat next to Pansy. Draco glared darkly.

"You can go jump in the lake." Draco said, before turning to Pansy. "Now, you gonna turn Harry back or...?" Pansy blushed a little as she laughed uncertainly.

"Well you see..." She began.

 _'Pansy_ ' Harry yowled in a suspicious way, his tail moving warily. ' _If I can't turn back so help me, I will scratch you!_ ' He hissed out, ears flattening warningly.

"I don't exactly know the counterspell." She said. Draco sat there, staring at her with an impassive face for a full minute.

"You what?" He asked in a way that almost perfectly matched his father when Lucius was irritated.

"I don't-" Pansy began, falling into the obvious trap. Draco stood, taking care that Harry stayed safely and comfortably against his chest as he leaned forward.

"You mean to tell me you turned not only my best friend, but our Head of House’s son into a bloody cat, without first making sure you knew the counterspell." Draco hissed. Pansy nodded slowly. Draco fought not to tighten the hand that was holding Harry. Draco released another icy hiss. "Parkinson, so help me Salazar, if you ever pull a stunt like this again, I will turn you into a newt and leave you in the Snape's storage room so that he can harvest your eyes for ingredients."

Harry felt pretty happy with Draco’s response so he just grinned like a, well, a cat who just got a canary. Speaking of 'cat food' he didn't get to each much before the spell took place, so he was hungry. He mewled to Draco, softly butting his head under the blond's chin and meowing. He moved a paw to point back to the table, his stomach growling. He gave the blond the biggest pupp- well, kitty eyes he could.

Draco looked down at Harry, before looking over at the barely touched plate of food next to him. Well... Crabbe has seemed to have touched the plate now. Draco glared at the Slytherin boy, sitting down and grabbing the food Harry had had on his plate, cutting it up into very small pieces, pulled it to the edge of the table, and placed Harry on the table so that the small feline could eat, ignoring all eyes and hisses of 'Get your filthy feline off the table.'

"Crabbe, if you ever touch Harry's food again, I will hex you. To the point that you will be unable to eat without the help of a Healer." Draco warned. The Slytherin Prince's friends flinched away from the irate third year. "When you're done eating, Harry, we'll go to Professor McGonagall to get you changed back, alright?"

Harry mewled in agreement, licking the remains of the sausage on his plate before moving to nibble on the bread. After a bit he moved back to Draco, suddenly sleepy. He stretched, opening his jaw in a kind of yawn and flicking his tail. He made himself comfortable before falling asleep in the blond's lap, quite content for the time being or at least as much as he could be for the situation he was in.

"That's bloody adorable." Pansy cooed. Draco decided not to tear into her at the moment, because it was. And Draco decided he'd just get over the cat hair that was beginning to cover his robes. He'd wait until Harry woke up from his cat nap before bringing him to the Transfigurations teacher.

A bit later, Harry opened his eyes when felt his side being prodded. He meowed in protest, a bit grumpy at being woken up. He was no longer at the lunch table so he hopped up to see where exactly he was at.

"Harry." Draco hissed as he grabbed the cat that had jumped up onto his desk. The last thing he needed was Binns seeing the cat. The ghost probably wouldn't have noticed if the class decided to fall into some questionable activities, but he didn't want to risk getting sassed for having a 'pet' in class. Draco then glared at Pansy, whose wand was pointed at his crotch. "The hell were you doing?" He asked angrily.

Looking at the female, Harry gave a soft hiss, pathetically swiping his non-existent claws at her. ' _Bloody hell, Pansy you pervert!_ ' He hissed out, tail twitching irritably.

“I was poking Harry." She whispered. "I wanted to see how long it'd take to wake him up. We have potions in ten minutes, and you know that Snape won't allow you to bring him in." Draco still glared at the wand.

"Is there a reason your wand is still pointed at my bollocks?" Draco asked. Pansy shrugged.

"Not particularly."

‘ _Of course dad will let me in! Its me!...even if he doesn't know it, he will let me in. He has this weird thing about cats. Almost got me one last year actually, even though it would have really been his._ ' Harry rambled on, forgetting that it would just come out as random meowing noises.

"Do you think something's wrong?" Draco panicked quietly when the cat in his arms started to meow continuously. He'd never owned a cat. Owls? Yes. Peacocks? His father raised far too many albino peacocks at the manor for it to be even close to funny. But a cat? Draco didn't know what the meowing meant! It didn't help that Harry was a muggle cat and not a kneazle.

"He probably forgot that we don't know cat." Blaise snickered from Draco's other side, promptly getting Draco's foot firmly planted against his shin.

Harry snickered at the movement, even though what Blaise said was true. He just planned to show Draco what he meant when his father let him in.

Draco huffed at his friends, before looking down to Harry. He didn't want to leave Harry in his room. It wouldn't be fair, and he knew Harry hated to be alone for extended periods of time. He bit his bottom lip gently. "Do you think you could hide in my hood during potions?" He asked quietly.

Harry rolled his eyes. He placed a paw on his head, shaking it back and forth. He was going, whether they wanted him there or not, he was stuck with Draco till he was turned back. It wasn't that bad, he just got to be with Draco more than lunches, nights and weekends.

Draco watched kitten Harry shake his head with a paw on it. It was adorable. He couldn't help but hug the small feline. Draco had a soft spot for anything small and cute. One of the reasons he spoiled Harry normally. He didn't care what they did to his image. He can rebuild it quickly.

"Okay Harry, when we approach the Potions room, climb into my hood, alright? I have Transfigurations after that, and then we can have McGonagall change you back, okay?" Draco asked the small black kitten. Binns dismissing the class had Draco collecting his things and holding Harry close to his chest as he left the room. He's been approached by a multitude of students, some cooing and asking to pet Harry, others trying to take him. Each person was met by a nasty hex.

Harry was tired of everyone at this point and his grumpy look showed it, which made the situation that much worse, they found it just as cute. ' _I'M NOT CUTE_ ' he tried to yell once but when it came out as a loud meow, he was almost taken. At this point he was about to go to his father and whine about how awful this was, no matter if he couldn't hear him correctly.

Pansy and Blaise had to drag Draco away from the sixth year HufflePuff that tried to take Harry from Draco's arms, while Crabbe and Goyle just followed, falling into a sort of crowd control that involved a lot of pushing and shoving.

"I swear Pansy, I will kill not only you, but the next person who tries to take Harry." Draco said with a deadly hiss. He was close to snapping. And if he had one more person say that he shouldn't have Harry because 'he was probably going to torture it since Slytherins are all psychopathic bastards' he would probably get himself expelled.

"Why don't we ask Snape to change Harry back?" Goyle asked as he pushed a first year Gryffindor out of the way.

"Because even though Pansy's a daft cow, she is still our friend, and we don't want her dead." Draco answered as he glared. Draco knew it'd be better to have Snape do it, and Draco was risking his neck not allowing the man to help his son, but Draco cared for Pansy. She was like the sister he never had. But he was still going to strangle her if that bloody HufflePuff didn't stop trying to come over to coo in Harry's face.

Although amused by his dragon's obvious irritation, he himself was in the same boat. At this point he wished he had claws to scrape some of the annoying females. See who was cute then. He missed his father, he would have already gone to potions by now and he was probably worried sick, the stupid vampire. He often called him that to annoy him but at this point it was more of an endearment than insult.

Draco frowned down to Harry, noticing the kitten's slight change in mood. Draco pulled Harry up closer. "I'm sorry, Harry. You missed potions, didn't you?" Draco had Harry's schedule memorized about as well as his own, so he knew the answer. The real question was ' _You missed your dad's class, and are worried about him, aren't you?'_ Draco bit his lip at that. He needed to sort his priorities. Keep Pansy, his almost sister who did this to his best friend out of trouble for as long as he could, or turn his best friend, and secret crush, back to normal so that the Potions Master wouldn't skin them all alive. Draco made his mind up. "Sorry." He whispered to Harry, before going into a sprint, trying not to jostle the bundle of fur too much as he ran to the potions classroom.

All Harry did was frown slightly as his ears twitched. He hung a bit awkwardly, now not only annoyed but slightly bored as well. What the hell do cats even do? It's not like he can sleep all day or do any human things... So what is he suppose to do, scratch and destroy stuff? On second thought that sounds kind of fun.

Once Draco was in the potions room, his friends behind him, Snape turned. His face was the normal impassive mask, but Draco could see the small pinch of worry between his god father's brow.

Harry carefully moved away from Draco towards his father. Snape’s eyes softened a bit as the Gryffs and Slyths entered, his eyes focused on the kitten. Harry mewled up at him and Snape carefully picked up the kitten, sitting him on the desk. His face remained in its usual sneer as he directed the lesson before leaving them to do what they will. He softly pet Harry and in return Harry purred, keeping an eye on Draco. He was a bit nervous on how the blond would react.

Draco took a second to just see the scene of his Godfather petting Harry. Things slowly began to make sense. Harry had numerous cat stuffed animals, or toys. If it wasn't a dragon, it was a cat. And when Snape had gone with Draco and Harry to Diagon Alley before Harry's first year, the older man spent a few minutes staring at the runt of a kneazle litter. Which had Draco finding out that his Godfather had a soft spot for cats. Draco could handle that. But he was worried about what would happen when Snape found out that it was his son sitting on his desk, and that a fellow Slytherin had turned Harry into a cat because... Draco still hadn't found out yet.

Harry knew that his father was smart, but he would need to be told what was happening for him to understand and yet. He couldn't sell his best mate’s friend out like that, so he would keep quiet. At least until he would need the blackmail. At that thought he purred and his father gave a rare smile, almost frightening some of the Gryffindors in the room.

At the end of class, Draco breathed calmly as he approached the desk. "Professor..." Draco began carefully. "Yes, Draco?" Snape asked calmly. Draco took a second to enjoy the calmness before shite hit the fan. "You're able to reverse a human to animal transmutation... correct?" The calmness on Snape's face was gone instantly. "Draco?" Snape asked, voice cold in slight irritation. "Could you..." Draco motioned to kitten Harry on the desk. Snape looked annoyed.

"Which student is it that I've been petting, Draco." Snape said between clenched teeth.

"Draco." Pansy hissed, but was over all ignored.

"And where's Harry?" Snape asked, worry just entering his tone. Draco looked at Harry, and the explosion of a few empty vials showed that Snape was very angry, and successfully cleared the classroom of any lingering students, including all of Draco's friends.

Harry let his head fall and he moved his paw up to his forehead again. ' _Stupid_ ' he meowed, shaking his head. His father was now gonna be pissy. Looks like he gets to try to cheer him up. He hopped up on his father's shoulder and when his hand came up he nipped it gently. Snape had somewhat of an idea of what his son was trying to do. "No Harry, this is something that needs to be taken care of appropriately. There is nothing you can do to sugar coat it." All Harry did was give him a look like, you wanna bet?

Draco stood quietly, waiting to see what Snape was going to do. He knew Pansy was going to rip him a new one for snitching. But... Harry was important to him. Had been there almost Draco's entire life. And he didn't want to upset his Godfather more than the older Slytherin probably was, since Draco didn't bring Harry to him immediately.

Snape sighed. He turned back to the Draco. "You and your ‘friends’ will all attend normal classes for the rest of the day. After dinner, I want to see all of you in my office, understood?" His voice still held a bitter tone to it but it has lessened slightly as Harry continued to purr and rub against his father.

Draco nodded, before leaving and informing his friends of what was happening. Pansy looked betrayed. But Draco ignored it. He just hoped that Harry was going to be okay.

Harry rolled his eyes and jumped down, landing soundlessly. He waited for his father to move and followed him. When they entered his office, Snape threw a blanket at Harry, where it came from, he had no idea. Muttering the counter, Harry soon found himself nude save for the small bit of cover the blanket provided. "But my robes transformed with me! At least they didn't just pile up in the great hall."Snape shook his head. "Your robes were probably returned to your room when the spell was cast, no clothes being needed for an animal."

Draco was fidgeting nervously through the rest of the day. Once his last class was out, Draco was gone, heading to Snape's office. He knew the professor had said to go after dinner, but he needed to know how Harry was doing. When he entered to see Harry was back to normal, in nothing but a towel, Draco could have cried. "Harry!" He said, pulling Harry into him in a tight hug. He shivered slightly as he kept a relieved sob out from leaving his throat

Harry had just gotten out of the shower and didn't expect an arm full of the blond. He gladly hugged back however and gave Draco a small smile. "I'm fine Dragon, you have nothing to worry about. Now could you move off for a second? I kinda need to get dressed."

Draco blushed lightly before pulling back. "Right." And he turned so Harry could have some privacy. They'd seen each other naked plenty of times, having bathed together when they were young. But with the development of feelings and puberty…

Harry moved to dress while he spoke. "You know, this whole experience wasn't all that bad. I think the worst part was when all those girls tried to steal me..."

Draco scowled. He wasn't impressed with that either. But maybe... "When you're old enough, maybe you should become an Animagus." Draco said, peeking over his shoulder.

"Maybe. Father did mention that that wasn't my Animagus form." When he finished he turned around and walked over. "Hey Dragon, don't kill me but... you were such a 'Puff today." Harry giggled before darting off, not wanting the blond to hurt him. Draco had told him once how he would loathe to be a Hufflepuff.

Draco clenched his fists, face turning red with a mixture of blush and annoyance. "You have someone try and steal you away." He mumbled under his breath, ignoring Snape and rushing after Harry. "You can't run once we're in the Great Hall you know!" He called after his friend, longer legs helping him catch up to the younger Slytherin.

"Says who, Puff!?" Harry called out happily, glad the blond was in a better mood. He slipped into the Great Hall and hid in a large group of snakes, each one wearing a little smirk to the fact they were helping in another game of chase.

Draco burst into the hall, looking around and losing the mop of raven hair. It didn't help that Harry had dark hair, and a good amount of the school had darker hair, compared to Draco's hair which was borderline white. He scanned the room carefully though. Draco has played this game with Harry for so long, he knew most of Harry's tricks, just like Harry knew most of his. A group of smirking Slytherins tipped him off. Harry was hiding there then? Well, Draco knew how to pull Harry out. The blond Slytherin sat down right next to Pansy, causing the female to smile, and Draco went straight to eating. Ignoring Harry and the game was the easiest way to win. And he knew that Harry would be planning to get payback against Pansy for turning him into a cat. And if all else fails, Draco would just have to lure Harry out with Treacle Tart. The boy still couldn't resist it.

Harry peeked his head out and scowled. He may have spared the girl a bit but he was still upset, although if she could help him with something it wouldn't be so bad. He thanked his fellow snakes before nudging his way between the two and turned his head to face Pansy. "So you have detention with my father for the rest of the week starting tonight. However," Harry said, leaning in and whispering to the girl. "If you teach me that trick I can shorten it to tonight."

Draco smirked that his plan worked, and was elated that Harry wedged himself between Pansy and Draco. He only caught Pansy's detention, but the whispering afterwards confused him a bit. He decided for once to let it slide. Harry was probably passing on a threat from Snape.

At the girl’s slight nod, he happily turned back and grabbed some food, placing it on his plate. "You're still a Puff, unless you prove otherwise." Harry said in a quiet voice so only he and the blond could hear.

Draco cocked an eyebrow. "Really now?" Draco asked. He shrugged, and waited until Harry went to eat when he flicked his wand and the Slytherin's plate shifted away. Draco couldn't help the smirk.

"I thought being irritating was a Gryff trait?" Harry wondered allowed, just picking up something from the blonds and eating it.

Draco sighed. "Next time you get in a situation like today, I'm leaving you in a box outside the Great Hall. Who do you think will pick you up first to take back to their dorm?" Draco then leaned over to whisper in the younger's ear. "And you're obviously smart enough to not need help on your transfigurations essay. When is that due again? Tomorrow?" Draco shrugged. "And I had been thinking about sharing the truffles my mother sent with you."

That was the moment Harry pouted. "I said be a snake, not a dementor. Suck the fun out of it, Merlin"

Draco chuckled. "Dementors don't suck the fun out of things, but the happiness." Draco pointed out, before ruffling Harry's hair. "And I said the truffles. Mother sent treacle tart as well."

"Fine you're forgiven...for now." Harry said, muttering the last part with a small smirk. Draco wouldn't be so happy waking up as a cat tomorrow, would he?


	3. Shagged Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A simple question turns into a whole lot more. (They have sex)

Draco walked over to the door of Harry's room. Harry stayed over at the Manor so much that it was just easier to give him a room to stay in. Draco needed to ask Harry about a potion he was brewing, because since Harry lived with Uncle Severus, the raven haired boy knew more than he did, which Draco would never say out loud. Draco knocked on Harry's door a few times. "Harry?"

Harry opened his eyes and groaned. He pulled himself from under the covers of the large bed and ran a hand through his messy hair. He glared at the door before standing to answer it, already missing the warmth of his bed. He pulled the door open, grumpily looking at his best friend. Leaning on the the side of the doorway, he opened his mouth to speak, voice low and heavy with sleep. "What is it, Draco?"

Draco's eyes widened as his jaw dropped. Harry had been taking a nap, apparent by his pj pants. Which were riding very low on his slim, tan hips. Torso completely exposed, showing off his seeker's build. Pecs, abs, biceps, triceps. Draco just stared, brain short circuiting as he remembered one of the many reasons he had a huge crush on his best friend. Harry was hot. Like, fiendfyre hot. Like Draco could feel his face heat up with a blush hot as his eyes just stayed tracing the happy trail that lead from Harry's navel down between the V of his hips, only to disappear in emerald green bottoms. Draco had half a mind to lick his lips, but he was raised better than that... it didn't mean he didn't stare though.

"-co. Draco. Malfoy!" Harry calls, watching as his friend and long time crush seems to have completely tuned out. Harry just wanted to sleep but no, this bugger needed him and is now just staring off into lala land. The ravenet folded his arms, giving the blond an unamused look as he waited for him to realize he was just staring at nothing. The boys eyes half lidded with tiredness as he waited, weight focused on leaning against the doorframe.

Draco's eyes trailed up to Harry's face. Beautiful emerald greens eyes framed by black hair that usually said 'just woke up' but currently said 'just shagged'. Draco's mouth became dry. Why had he come here again? It involved Harry, but then he came out looking like a sex god. Not fair. "Why are you so bloody hot?" Draco asked, mouth moving while his brain watched.

The emerald eyed boy just stared for a moment, sleepy brain taking a second or two to process what the other said. A slow smirk spread across his face and he answered. "Only to make you fall for me, love." He teased the other, but still answers with a slight flirting tone. He didn't think he was hot, but hey if his crush did then hell ya, go with it. A small chuckle bubbled forth, and the Slytherin shifted slightly.

Draco was mortified until Harry spoke. Love? Oh Merlin that sounded good. Draco took a steadying breath before continuing and sounding like a HufflePuff, which Harry has yet to let him live down. Draco was going to say something else, but apparently, his brain decided to pull a Gryffindor and pull Harry into a kiss, hands holding strong and tight on the younger Slytherin's pj bottoms. Draco was never going to live down these bouts of un-Slytheriness, and he was going to blame Harry for all of them.

Harry's eyes widened, a soft gasp slipping past his lips. He was surprised when the other moved, even more so when he felt the grip on his hips and lips pressed against his own. Soon he relaxed into the kiss, eyes closing as his hands moved to wrap around the other's neck and shoulder's. He had to tilt his head up a little but he didn't mind to much, more happy with fact the silver eyed boy was kissing him.

Again, Draco panicked a little, thinking he had messed up, until he felt Harry kissing back. It calmed him immediately as he pulled the green eyed boy closer, pressing their bodies flush together, one hand moving up to cup the back of Harry's head, deepening the kiss a little before pulling back, panting slightly as he stared down into beautiful emerald eyes.

Harry's eyes opened and he saw the look on the other’s face, his own visage flushed a bright red. "Well thats beats the whole confession thing and gets stuff going faster." The seeker pulled the other back down to give him a quick peck. "Now did you need me for something important or can I-we go back to bed?" The emerald eyed boy suggests at the end, a small smirk on his lips.

Draco smirked, leaning down to Harry's ear. "Bed." His voice was low, deep, and shocked the blond a little, unused to hearing his voice like that, but he was gonna go with it. He picked Harry up and gently put Harry over his shoulder. Seeker-turned-beater muscles a little bigger than Harry's own, and Draco liked being able to manhandle Harry like this, did so often at Hogwarts, and doing it now put a little bit of dignity back in Draco's step. Dropping Harry on the bed, Draco crawled over Harry's body, staring down at his best friend. "So tell me, Harry. Are we taking a nap? Or can we snog like normal people?"

Harry shivered, feeling arousal start when his friend spoke. The raven haired male gave a small noise of surprise when he was picked up. Upon being set down he listened to the blond before just tugging him down on top of him, kissing his lips roughly. He laid against his soft bed and was quite comfy where he was squished between crush and bedding.

Draco went with Harry's actions, but quickly took control of the kiss, poking his tongue out to lick at Harry's bottom lip, asking for entrance as he settled between his crush's legs.

Harry pulled the blond closer, opening his lips, although a bit hesitantly. The other kisses he had received before from past crushes and dates having not been the best. However, he gave a soft groan when Draco's tongue played with his own, each fighting for dominance.

Draco was loving the feel of Harry's tongue against him, his lips soft. He's kissed most of the Slytherin's, including Pansy and Blaise, and none of them made him feel like this. He couldn't help but chuckle as Harry tried to take over the kiss. It was cute, but Draco was a Malfoy, and that meant bending to no one's will. So one of his hands found itself twined in Harry's hair, and pulled, enough to make Harry gasp, but not enough to make him angry and make him hate Draco for the next month or so.

The green eyed boy shuddered, another wave of arousal running through him when the other male pulled his hair. He panted a bit into the blond's mouth, trying to breath through his mouth as he fought a losing battle. He finally caved after a bit, instead giving a soft moan.

Harry's moan went straight to Draco's cock, and the blond couldn't stop himself from moaning back as his hips ground down of their own accord, pressing his hardening prick into Harry, which caused him to freeze, sexual tension stronger than that between Weasley and Granger filling the small space between them as Draco backed up a little to stare down at Harry, nervous he may have made a huge mistake.

Harry growls, bucking his hips up into the fellow Slytherin’s. He looked up at the silver eyed boy. "Draco, I have known you my whole life and had a crush on you for years. Don't you dare bloody stop now." The shorter male pulls the taller back down, nipping at his neck.

Draco groaned. Years? Bloody years? "Are you bloody telling me we could've been snogging the entire time Parkinson's been trying to get in my pants?" Draco doesn't stop himself from grinding down into Harry. "How long?" Draco asks. Because he just has to know how much time they need to make up for. Especially if Harry doesn't stop nipping at his neck because dear fuck that was Draco erogenous zone and he's gonna fucking cum if Harry doesn't stop.

"Third year," he admits, pulling away a bit so he can tug slightly at the older's clothes. "Why do you have to wear so many bloody layers!?" The ravenet grounds out, frustrated by the amount of clothes the male always wears even in the comfort of his own home.

Draco stared down at Harry. Three years? Three bloody years! All those times Draco watched Harry on another bloke’s arm, and it could have been him! Draco doesn't waste a second removing his waist coat, and dress shirt, and the charmed undershirt that vanished sweat and body odor. Hell, he took his shoes and socks off too, before pulling Harry's hair and going to start nipping and licking at Harry's throat, free hand moving to gently tweak at the younger male's nipples.

Harry groaned, back arching into the touch. His head tilted to the side to give the- no his blond more room to work, his fingers tangling in his hair. "A-and you? How long h-have you felt t-this way, Dragon?" His voice is still a bit low, but it has at least lost the roughness it had from lack of sleep. His hips bucked up, prick hard and aching.

"Second, when I watched you get sorted." Draco wasn't gentle as he drug his nails down to the top of Harry's waistband. "I've wanted to shag you since Fifth." Draco pulled back and glared down at Harry. "I've had to suffer through watching you flirt and snog all these bloody blokes and flaunt dates around." Draco growled, pulling the waistband a bit before releasing it, letting it snap against Harry's skin. "And that entire time, it could have been me." Draco leaned down and bit at Harry's hip bones. "I could've been the one bringing you to Hogsmeade." Draco kissed and sucked his way across Harry's abdomen to bite harshly at the other hip. "I could've been the one you went too when you need a good snog." And Draco locked eyes with Harry, face inches from the youngers clothed prick. "A good shag." And Draco was mouthing at Harry, wetting the front of the pjs and not giving a damn about it.

Harry's hands shot behind him to grasp at the wooden headboard. He threw his head back, back arching further and his hips bucking up into his blond's touch. His dragon was beginning to drive him crazy yet he had the feeling this was only the beginning. The ravenet gave a small whine, a pinkish-red dusting his cheeks. He pushed Draco away slightly in order to remove the offending clothing he was wearing, nothing on underneath. However he did look away, a bit embarrassed.

Draco couldn't help but stare once Harry was bare before him. Eyes once again tracing the happy trail down, but this time unhindered by clothing, and able to look at Harry's cock. They may have bathed together when they were little, but they haven't in years, and in those years Harry became... "Beautiful." Draco breathed out, kissing one of Harry's knees. "Gorgeous." Said with the same tone, a kiss being delivered to his ravenet's thigh. A smirk grew on Draco's face as his mouth hovered over Harry's cock, readjusting his body to be more comfortable. "Eager." Delivered in more of a hiss, Draco laid the gentlest of kisses to the tip of his soon to be, maybe already is, lover.

Harry moaned, the sound deep and long. His eyes darted back to his blond, trying to not buck his hips albeit unsuccessfully. The way the silver eyed boy was looking at him drove him insane and he couldn't help but move. He tore his hands away from the headboard, fingers instead moving to grasp pale shoulders, pushing them down as Harry moved to straddle his Dragon, leaning down to bring his lips in a searing kiss.

Draco couldn't help the dark chuckle, wrapping his arms around his emerald eyed boy’s waist to pull the naked male closer to his half naked form... that was going to be a problem. So while he returned Harry's kiss ten-fold, Draco's hands went to his belt, regretting his fashion sense for a few seconds. "How far are we going love?" Draco asked, needing to know if he was stripping the rest of his clothing for no reason, but at the same time not really caring.

Harry hesitated for but a moment, shaking off any doubt. "As far as you are willing." He ground his hips down, prick aching needily between them. This was better than the wet dreams he had been having since his fourth year. The emerald eyed male locked eyes with the blond beneath him and he ground his arse down onto the other’s clothed erection.

Draco gasped, hands pausing in his disrobing to grab the younger's arse and pull it more firmly down. As far as he was willing? Was Harry sure he was fine with going all the way? How do you show you care without looking like a bloody HufflePuff! Obviously Draco usually doesn't care how he acts when he's around Harry, because it's not like he's going to be judged for it. And with that thought, Draco just goes ahead. "Harry." He groaned, taking Harry's face in his hands, gently brushing messy bangs out of the way. "If it gets to be too much..." And Draco left it there, unable to hold back as he pressed his lips into the emerald eyed boy's once again, laying back and pulling his lover with him so he could shuck his trousers and pants. Both now naked, Draco couldn't stop himself from pulling Harry's hips in line with his, shivering as the feeling of their skin brushing together.

A groan pushed past the raven's lips. He bucked up to grind his prick against his Dragon’s, loving the friction it brought. Harry dug his nails into his lover’s pale skin, looking over it and feeling a sense of pride fill him at the look of purples and pinks against ivory.

"Harry." The blond moaned softly, before flipping them over once again, pressing his body flush with his lover’s as he kissed him. A thought passed the older Slytherin's mind and he pulled back slightly "Do you have a potion or are we using a lubrication spell?" Draco asked

Harry rolled his eyes. It was a stupid question. He moved one hand from the blond's neck to fetch a potion from the nightstand to his left. “You know who my father is.”

Draco huffed a little "I do, which is why I wanted to know because I'm sure Uncle Sev doesn't like the idea of brewing sex potions for you, especially to bring to my house." Draco answered, before leaning down and kissing Harry. "If you want a shag, you should probably take that. It'll take a minute or two to start working."

The raven smirked before downing it. "Now who said anything about him brewing it?” Harry wrinkled his nose before kissing his Dragon, trying to get the taste off of his tongue. It was horrible, like all potions but it worked. It gave him another excuse to make out with his favorite blond too.

The blond groaned as he slipped his tongue into Harry's mouth. No, the aftertaste of the potion did not taste good, but the taste of the raven was still distinguishable and that's all Draco needed. And the knowledge that his lover could brew a difficult potion himself was a turn on in and of itself.

Harry groaned and moved his lips down, sucking on patches of skin until there was a trail of pink and violet leading from chin to collarbone. He gave a satisfied hiss, a smirk playing on his lips. The raven' s eyes looked up at his lover half lidded but this time in arousal

Draco moaned as Harry marked his neck, shuddering as the sensitive skin was touched, his prick twitching against the raven's and soon one of Draco's hands moved down to gently rub at Harry's entrance, finding the potion had started working as the younger boy was now producing his own lubrication

The emerald-eyed male bucked his hips up, grinding their cocks together. He shuddered, feeling his arse become slick and ready for his lover. His prick throbbed at the thought of Draco buried in his cheeks and hitting his spot over and over. A deep, guttural groan passed his lips at the thought

Draco watched his lover carefully as he pressed his finger inside, the passage tight and brought a hiss from the blond as he imagined it wrapped around him. None of his past partners had excited him like this, none of them made him wish that maybe he was a little smaller so that he didn't need to stretch Harry out as much and they could move to the main event.

Harry threw his head back with a hiss. "Fuck, Drrrayyyy. That feeeelsssss goood." The raven unconsciously slipped into Parseltongue. He tightened his cheeks, clamping down on the digit as his face flushed.

Draco froze, staring down at Harry before biting his lip to stifle a moan, and failing, slipping in a second finger to begin to really prep his lover. The want to be inside the raven haired boy became a need as the sound of Parseltongue fueled the blond’s arousal.

Harry gasped. He squirmed a little, not having had sex in a long time. He kind of regretted not having Draco as his first but at the same time he knew what to prepare for. At the reaction he got, he smirked and purposely spoke in Parseltongue. "Drrrraagon. It will feeeel sssssssoooo good to havvvvvve yoooou in meeee~"

"Harry, I can't bugger you senseless until you're prepped." The blond said in what he hoped was slightly reprimand but was most likely a whine he would deny later.

The ravenet just chuckled. He squeezed once around his lover’s fingers before relaxing, squirming slightly. The pale Slytherin's fingers were a bit cold along Harry's walls and it sent a shiver down his spine.

Draco began to leave kisses and love bites along Harry's collarbone as he was able to slide in a third finger. His head was a little foggy with lust as he scissored his fingers to finish stretching out the boy underneath him

A small mewl left the shorter's lips. He grinded their picks together, pants passing over his lips as he continued in a rocking motion, fucking himself on his Dragon's fingers and pressing the heads of their hard cocks together

Draco moaned deeply, pulling his fingers out when he felt Harry was stretched enough and moved to line himself up before stopping. He didn't want to ask, he trusted Harry, but he didn't trust anyone he had been with. With a heavy sigh, he looked up to Harry "For the love of Merlin, please tell me you're clean or have condoms." Did Draco care if he caught something from Harry? No, because Harry was the only person he wanted to be with and didn't care. But he knew Harry, and the younger boy would hate himself if he was the reason Draco got something. Had had a complete fit because he gave Draco dragon pox when they were younger.

Harry sighed. “I'm clean and there are condoms in the drawer by the potions in there." The raven knew he should have been expecting it but it still made him feel weird when the question came up. He made sure he was always clean and whenever he felt like there would be sex most times he would take a potion preventing STD's. Considering how he hadn't had sex for a few months though he hadn't taken any, hence why the drawer actually was stocked up on those potions as well as condoms among other things. He couldn't exactly keep them at his father's house. Even though most of those things he got from his father, or the ingredients at least.

Draco kissed Harry gently, relief flooding his veins "Do you want me to use a condom?" The blond had no problems doing whatever Harry wanted

"I don't care as long as you hurry up." His voice deepened and was full of lust at the last part because he craved to have the slightly older male inside him now. He pressed against the other’s prick, hoping to entice him.

Draco didn't waste anymore time to press into Harry, groaning as the younger male slowly surrounded him, warm, tight, and wet.

Harry took a few deep breaths. He saw how big his friend was but feeling him was a whole other story. He dug his nails into the blond’s shoulders, never having been this full before. It felt so good but at the same time he would need a minute before anything could happen.

Draco paused once their hips were flush, panting heavily as he kept himself still for Harry. He knew it takes a bit for his partners to get used to his prick, and though it had slightly annoyed him before, the blond was willing to wait for Harry. Has always been willing to wait for Harry.

After he was well adjusted, Harry rocked his hips once and gave out a long moan. It was needy and deep and full of pleasure. Harry looked at the blond and hissed. "Moooovvveee."

Draco groaned before beginning to thrust his hips, the sound deepening at the pleasure that surged through his body. Harry felt exactly as he had dreamed, responded beautifully to his touch, and Draco was immediately addicted. And he made sure Harry knew this by leaving marks on his skin and searing kisses on his lips

His Dragon felt so good. He was treating Harry as he always had but even more affectionate and it was driving him crazy. He would eagerly respond to every kiss, make a noise at every bite and he arched his back when he felt his love hit that one spot in him that had him hissing out words of pleasure.

Draco couldn't stop himself from giving quiet moans of pleasure as he continued to take Harry. The boy of his dreams was becoming the boy of his reality and he never wanted this moment to end. To see and hear his lover like this was pure art and music in the most beautiful of forms, and Draco was drowning in it. "H-Harry." Draco said, body trembling in pleasure, mind fogged by lust and an emotion he wasn't sure it was safe to voice. Crushes were different, and though Draco knew how he felt about Harry, wanted the boy with him for the rest of their lives, he wasn't sure. Harry admitted to having a crush on him, but nothing beyond that.

"F-fuck Drrrrraaaaayyyyy. Yoooou arrrreee minnnneee. Feeeeeel ssssssssoooo gooood. S-ssssssssssssoooo big." Harry hisses, knowing that Draco couldn’t understand him but the language itself being a huge turn on for the older Slytherin.

Draco thrust harder, quicker, his climax building in the bottom of his abdomen. One of his hands moved to quickly stroke Harry, not wanting to leave the other boy behind, and not wanting to cum first. He's already got to live with Harry teasing him for acting like a HufflePuff or bloody Gryffindor, he would not add cumming first to that list

The younger male trembled and could feel his orgasm building fast and his lover’s hand on his prick was not helping. He clenched around the blond and panted, knowing as soon as his sweet spot was hit again he was done for.

Draco moaned deep in his throat, unable to hold his climax off much longer, could feel it moving through his body. "H-Harry I'm gonna-"

Just as Harry's about to reply he feels the blond brush against his prostate and he loses it, coating themselves in his seed as he hisses. "Ccccummm forrr meeeee~"

The feeling of Harry clenching around him and watching the younger climax, as well as the hissed words that Draco didn't understand brought Draco over the edge, causing him to cum as well, filling his lover and moaning. As soon as he's finished, Draco carefully pulled out of Harry and cast a cleaning charm on at least their outsides, the thought of Harry being full of him even after the shag was over brought Draco perverse pride as he pulled the younger into his arms, too tired to remember why he had come to the room in the first place

While the two were settling down, Lucius Malfoy was walking threw the Manor with purpose, Severus Snape by his side. The Malfoy had a spot of pink in his hair as the potion master had it on his black robes. Neither were impressed to find a boiling cauldron that had covered the white carpet, Lucius because of the carpet, and Severus because Draco knew better than to leave unattended cauldrons and brewed outside the potions lab.

Harry was snuggled into his Dragon's side and had planned to finish sleeping with him when the door was thrown open and in came his father and godfather. Severus was pissed and upon seeing his godson and not taking in every detail, he began to scold him.

Lucius was ready to start sassing his son when he paused, taking in the clothes scattered on the floor. Before he could comment, he heard a small giggle from the door, turning to see his wife, smiling smugly behind her hand. "I believe I warned the two of you it was only a matter of time. And Severus, maybe you should wait until the boys are decent first before sassing Draco for shagging Harry when he had a potion brewing?" Narcissa said, proud and elegant and ready to tell Parkinson to stop trying to plan a wedding between Pansy and Draco. The Madam Malfoy had no problems outing her boy to the wizarding world if it kept him happy and out of a loveless relationship.

Severus paused and took what she said in account as both the scene before him and the phrases she used sunk in. His almost always pale cheeks tinted pink and he looked pissed. Yes he adored his godson very much but that gave him no right to shag his son! And Harry, oh Harry just let him! Both boys were about to feel his wrath "HARRISON!"

"DRACONIS!" Lucius joined, cheeks tinted just as pink. Draco looked to his father and godfather before turning back to Harry and burying his face in the younger's raven locks. "Your name was yelled first, you deal with them."

"And you shagged me and let the potion I never knew about explode. You deal with it, I'm finishing my nap." The raven argued back, cuddling into the blond and ignoring the raging parents in the room.

"I had originally come to ask how much mandrake root to add, and you walked out looking like a Sex God. Put yourself in my shoes, would you have asked the question and left?" The blond asked, but he was already sitting up to deal with Lucius and Severus. When he saw the pink on the two males he covered his mouth to fail hiding his grin and nudged his lover. "Harry, your father has pink on his robes."

"Like fourth year or only a little bit?" Mumbles, remembering how a Gryff had messes up a potion and permanently dyed an entire set pink.

"It's a brighter pink than that and it's only a spot, but it kind of looks like a heart." Draco explained. "And my father has pink in his hair." Draco added, noticing his mother and blushing. "M-Mother!" He said. He did not squeak, no matter what anyone would tell you. Having his father and godfather catch him post shag was one thing. His mother was a completely different story. Especially since Narcissa was still smiling smugly "You go back to cuddling Harry, Darling. I'll deal with these two." She said, walking forward and grabbing the two seething men by the arms "Dobby is already working on the mess and will be by later to see if your two need anything." She said, and with that, Narcissa Malfoy pulled her husband and friend from Harry's room, laughing as the two then turned on each other to sass them for how the other's son was obviously at fault.


	4. The Broom Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco got a new training broom, and Harry decided to take it out for a test spin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the hiatus everyone! We got sort of… distracted… but we’ve got everything together and have more chapters coming your way!

Draco opened the present his father had bought him for doing well in his lessons, smiling happily as he showed his friend his new training broom. "Look Harry! Daddy got me a broom!"

The small raven haired boy smiled widely. "It's so cool! It looks like the latest child broom model too!" Harry's tone was full of excitement, looking over the broom with his best friend.

Lucius nodded. "Of course it is, but remember Draco, Harry isn't old enough to fly yet." The older Malfoy stated. Draco nodded, immediately heading out to try it out, hearing his father but not completely listening.

Harry pouted and followed his friend, hating the fact he was younger. Why couldn't he be the same age! The raven sighed and watched his friend instead.

Once Draco was content with flying around on his broom, he landed it, just in time for Narcissa to call him in for one of his lessons. "I'll be back Harry. You know my French lessons don't take too long anymore." And the blond headed inside.

Harry looked around the grounds and noticed his dragon had left his broom. He but his lip, gnawing on it as he debated whether or not to take the chance. The emerald eyed boy decided it was worth it and took the broom, getting on and balancing. He grinned and took off, smiling widely as he flew around.

The blond returned an hour later, having once again impressed his French tutor. He was excited to ride his broom again, but when he didn't see it where he left it, he was confused, looking around until he saw movement in the sky, looking up and gasping when he saw his best friend on his broom. "Harry, what are you doing?" He called up in question.

The raven smiled down at his friend. "Dragon look!" He flew in a spiral, moving in odd and complicated patterns.

Draco was awed by his friend, clapping and cheering eventually, which caught the attention of their parents that had been inside drinking tea and talking about how Draco was going to be more than ready for Hogwarts.

Severus moved outside to see what was happening and widened at seeing his son on the broom. "Harrison!" Completely caught off guard by the sudden yell, Harry lost his grip and began falling of the broom, yelling. Severus quickly muttered a spell, cushioning his sons fall as he rushed over.

Draco gasped, fear having gripped him when he saw his friend slip from the top height the broom went to, tears beginning down his face before his godfather caught the other boy. As soon as Harry was safe on the ground, Draco was there. "That was dangerous Harry. You could've gotten hurt. Or worse. Stupid!" And Draco pushed the boy over in a fit before running to his room, crying because of how scared he was and not wanting to look at the friend he could have lost.

Harry hit the ground when he was shoved, eyes wide in surprise. He sat up and looked at his father who staring at him sternly. "Not only are you not allowed on a broom for a long time but you are grounded, young man. Literally." Harry hung his head and apologized before starting after where the blond ran off.

Feeling a bit of sympathy, after all Draco was a Malfoy, Severus began to explain to his son why his friend was so mad and upset. By the end of the explanation, Harry was bawling and Snape gave him permission to apologize to the blond but was told to return after so they could return home.

Draco was crying in his bedroom, having calmed down after everything, deciding that maybe playing with his new broom with Harry around was a bad idea since the younger was just that, younger, too young to ride on the broom yet, and it wasn't fair that he was grounded while Draco could fly around.

The door to the blonds room flew open and he was soon greeted by a teary, blubbering mess of Harry who couldn't even give a proper apology because he was so upset, crying into his friend's shoulder.

Draco hugged his friend back, getting the gist of what the blubbering child was trying to say. "Promise never to do that again and I'll forgive you Harry." The blond said, holding his friend close. "Sorry I pushed you. That wasn't very nice."

"Pwomise." He sniffles, clinging to his friend. He buried his face in his shoulder and stayed like that, wishing he didn't have to go. A knock on the door alerted him someone was here, especially when it opened, but he didn't turn around.

"Harry. We are staying a bit longer due to Lucius needing my help but you are still grounded," came Severus's stern tone. Harry nodded though it was barely visible. "Yes, papa."

Draco sat quietly with his friend for a moment. "Do you wanna go play hide and go seek in the garden?" He asked carefully. "Or wizard's chess?"

Harry shook his head. "No. Can we just... stay here and cuddle?" The raven haired boy had spoken quietly, the thing he usually does when he's feeling guilty or sad.

Draco nodded and laid down, pulling his friend with him. "Do you wanna take a quick nap too?" The blond asked carefully, not sure how to make his friend feel better.

Harry shook his head. "Just cuddle. I wanna be with you, and I'm sorry I upset you." The emerald eyed boy snuggled into his friend's side, pressing his face into his chest, something he's always done to help calm him down.

Draco just nodded and held his friend close, gently running his fingers through his messy raven locks.

Harry sighed and leaned into the blonds touch, slowly calming down and being lulled into a sense of security, of warmth and even love. He closed his eyes and didn't have any intention of falling asleep and yet that's what he slowly ended up doing. Falling asleep in the arms of the one he cared about the most.


	5. Dragon Pox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Gets Sick.

Harry sneezed, small sparks flying from his nose. He looked up and gave a small sniffle, usually tan skin now a sickly puke green color. Red bumps covered his skin, and he tried his best not to itch them.

Severus checked on his son, hearing the sneezes and the slightest smell of sulfur, before sighing sympathetically for his son. Severus may not be a mediwizard, but the man knew Dragon Pox when he saw them. "I will contact Lucius and let him know to tell Draco you're sick, Harry." He came in and tucked the sick child in. "I'll start brewing some remedies. Get some rest." He gently pat Harry on the head before heading to the floo to do just as he said he would before heading to his potions lab.

Harry nodded and rolled on his side. He tried to get some sleep but to no avail. He sneezed again and his eyes widened in panic as his blanket caught fire from the sparks. He quickly put it out but pouted, the blanket being one of his favorites.

At smelling the smoke, Severus sighed and called for their house elf, Britsy. “Britsy can you check on Harrison and make sure he doesn't catch his room on fire for me while I brew him a potion to help with the fire breath?"

"Yes, of course masters Snape! Britsy will be going right aways!" And with that, the elf vanished before her master. She appeared before going master Harrison and helped him when she could. There wasn't one much could do other than stop them from touching the spots and making sure nothing burned down.

Severus returned to his son's room with the potion as Britsy had made sure Harry stayed hydrated and fed. "Take this, Harry. And then if you can't sleep I'll give you a sleeping draught, alright?" He asked his child, though Severus had every intention to just give Harry the draught anyways.

 

Harry nodded, and took the potion given to him, downing it quickly and coughing as it burned his tongue and throat with the horrid taste. He snuggled back into his blankets, feeling cold, even though he had a high temperature and fever. Britsy had returned with a cloth and cold water, trying to coax the boy into letting her help him.

Severus left the room then, promising to have food prepared when Harry woke again, and heading to floo Narcissa for some advice. Again, he wasn't a mediwizard, but Narcissa was a mother and grew up with two siblings and quite a few cousins. Surely she would have some memory on what her mother and aunts did when one of them was sick with Dragon Pox. Being an only child, Severus only remembered sleeping, eating, and being miserable.

Harry was able to get some sleep but not much, constantly waking up every few minutes. The most sleep he got would be maybe half an hour. He finally got up, wrapping a different blanket around him, and went to see his father.

Severus was pouring over different books that Narcissa had sent, trying to find out the best way to make his son comfortable. Being a single father was difficult, but he would do his best for Harry. A noise brought his attention to the door of his study, and seeing his son wrapped in a blanket still looking sick and weak nearly broke his usually stone cold heart. "You should be resting Harry."

"Can't sleep." The raven mumbled, walking over to his dad and cuddling him. He needed to be by his father now, clinging to him. He knew he was weak but he didn't care, nor did he care he wasn't acting like a pureblood. He was sick and he didn't care.

Severus sighed as he pulled his son into his lap, holding the young boy close to him. "Would you like me to give you a sleeping draught to help?" The man asked, carefully rubbing the child's back.

He shook his head, leaning into the comforting touch of his father. Just being by him slowly lulled him to sleep, his breathing coming a little easier. When he awakes again, his skin isn't as green and he looks around for his father, seeing he was in a chair alone.

Severus was in his living room, glaring at the two blond males sitting on his couch, the oldest drinking tea as the other was holding healing herbs close to his chest. "Can I please see Harry Uncle Sev?" The younger blond asked. "No, Draco. Harry has Dragon Pox, and it's highly contagious." Severus said, tone slightly cold as he turned his glare to the older Malfoy. "Lucius, why are you here?"

"Draco wouldn't stop asking where Harrison was, and when Narcissa said he was sick, Draco immediately took Dobby and went into the herb garden to find things to help and demanded to be brought." Lucius answered smoothly.

Harry stuck his head in the room, slowly walking inside.

Severus turned to Harry, sighing before picking his son up. "Come on Harry. You still need to rest."

"Okay Daddy." He waved at his friend before snuggling into his father.

Draco pouted, seeing his father more interested in reading the morning's edition of The Daily Prophet, and snuck out of the room quietly following his godfather, but staying out of sight. As soon as Severus dropped Harry off in his room and left, Draco, slipping in and locked the door behind him, turning to his friend and frowning softly as he came over and put the herbs next to his bed, climbing in and cuddling with his friend. "I'm sorry you're sick, Harry."

Harry opened his eyes and gave a small gasp. "Dragon, I don't wanna get you sick too!" He said, voice small and a little upset, his face dropping into a pout.

Draco puffed his chest out. "My name means dragon, so I can't get Dragon Pox!" Draco said with childish invincibility, before frowning a little. "I'm sorry... do you want me to leave?" Draco teared up a little at the thought, going through all the trouble to be close to his friend, just to not be wanted around.

Harry hugged him closer, snuggling him. "Not now I guess. You're already here." His mind was taken off the sickness, and he no longer felt itchy. The green eyed boys attention was focused solely on his best friend. "What is Uncle Luci teaching you?"

"Herb stuff. That's why I brought these." Draco grabbed the herbs, before frowning. "I don't remember what they're called, I was too busy looking for them, but they're supposed to help heal Dragon Pox." Draco said, putting the herb back down and cuddling back up to his friend.

Harry smiles and nuzzles his friend. "Thank you Dragon."

"Anything for you, Harry." The older boy said happily, before a banging on the door made him flinch.

Harry looked up and frowned when he noticed the door was locked, turning to his friend and giving him a confused look. "Dragon?"

Draco pouted. "Uncle Sev wouldn't let me see you... and I really really wanted to..." Draco replied. "Draconis! You open this door right now!" Severus' voice was not happy, and it made the blond boy slightly frightened that he'd take Harry away and never let Draco see him again.

The raven shook his head and nudged his friend. "Open it. He's worried and he was trying to make sure you weren't gonna be sick too."

Draco hung his head. "Okay..." He went over to the door and unlocked it, then ran back to Harry's bed and hid under the blanket, hoping to stay with Harry a little longer.

Harry watched as his angry father walked in, and moves to the bed, immediately seeing the bulge in the bed. Harry looked up at his father with big, emerald eyes. "Please don't be mad papa. He just wanted to help." The raven motioned to the herbs by his bed.

Severus looked to the herbs, sighing slightly. "Draconis, you should know that those only work when used in a potion. Like this they're not doing anything to help Harry." Draco made a noise of discontent, having thought he was helping his sick friend.

"Papa, he got the stuff to help though. Why don't you brew a potion with him?" Harry wrinkles his nose at the word potion, sticking out his tongue. He loved watching his father work but potions were still yucky.

Draco poked out from under the blanket, looking up to his godfather with big pleading eyes. "Can I help Uncle Sev? Please? I wanna help Harry get better." He begged. Severus sighed, picking up the herbs. "Alright Draco. But." Severus' voice became stern. "You are going home afterwards. So tell Harry good bye. He will still be sick for a few days and needs his rest." Draco nodded sadly before giving his friend a big hug. "You'll be better soon, Harry. Especially now that I'm helping."

Harry smiles at his friend and hugged him back before waving him away, moving to drift back to sleep.


	6. Dating Pansy Was A Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Pansy start dating. Harry is not impressed. And it all goes downhill from there.

Draco sighed as his arm was placed in a death grip by his new, and first, girlfriend, Pansy Parkinson. He had gotten tired of her asking and begging, and finally agreed the previous night at dinner. Draco thought maybe she'd calm down, mellow out a bit. But he neglected the fact that he knows nothing about the female sex, and Pansy was CLINGY. "Draco, we should go to Hogsmeade this weekend." She said as she clung to him like he was going to disappear. Which he debated in all honesty.

Harry glared at their backs and pushed past his friend, knocking into his friend's shoulder, holding his head high as he walked to breakfast, sitting himself between Blaise and Theo.

Draco was confused when his friend pushed into him. Pansy stuck her nose up. "What's his problem?" She asked. "Maybe I should turn him into a cat again, see if it makes him mind his manners." She sneered. Draco glared at her. "Pansy, don't you dare." Pansy just ignored him and dragged him to breakfast, sitting next to Daphne, who Draco barely tolerated, and pretty much sat in his lap, causing the blond Slytherin to roll his eyes and push her off and scooted a little away, only for her to return soon after. "Don't push me away, Dragon." Draco's eyes narrowed. "Never call me that again." He growled. That name was reserved for Harry, and Harry only. No one else was allowed to call Draco that.

Harry was able to hear it and almost wished he was a cat again if only to claw her eyes out. He felt Blaise pat his back and the older male gave him a sympathetic smile, Pansy being his best friend. "I'm sorry about her Harry. And that you have to watch that." He looked over at the raven haired girl who was sitting in the blond's lap.

Pansy did not like what Draco had said. "Harry gets to call you it. Why can't I? I'm your girlfriend. That makes me more important. And on that line." She looked over to Harry and made a face, making her puggish looks more pronounce. "I don't think I want you hanging out with him anymore." She didn't see the deadly look that turned Draco's silver orbs into the color of the clouds before a typhoon. "Can you really make him do that?" Daphne asked. Draco was about to respond with 'Like bloody hell she can', when Pansy answered for him. "Of course I can. Draco loves me and would never do anything that would upset me." Draco wanted to strangle her, but his mother raised him to be respectful of girls, so Draco wasn't going to dump the girl onto the floor and just leave her there to pick up the pieces of her shattered fantasy.

Harry stood up and the entire hall went silent. He picked up his bag, said goodbye to the two Slytherin's he sat by and walked away, not sparing the blond a glance. Blaise stood as well and glared at his friend. "That went too far, Parkinson," The darker male snarled before he too left.

"What's their problem?" Pansy asked. Draco was torn, not sure what to do. Harry was upset, but with how he responded since they came into the Great Hall, the younger Slytherin wanted nothing to do with him. "Dragon? What's wrong?" Draco pushed Pansy off his lap then, Malfoy mask in place. "I believe I asked you not to call me that." He said, voice like ice, but he didn't move. He wanted too, but he's been friends with Harry his entire life, and knew better than to go near the emerald eyed boy when he was upset. But the fact he also ignored Draco stung. It stung bad. But there was nothing he could but wait for everything to either settle, Pansy to get bored with him, or for his patience to finally snap. And he had tons of patience, so he was hoping Pansy got bored quick.

Harry spent the next few days avoiding the blond and pretending he didn't exist. Blaise stuck by his side and when he wasn't, he was chewing his friend out, the girl having gone to far. When he saw Draco, he just shook his head. Snape had began treating Draco like any other student, and didn't bother looking at him unless it was necessary. Harry had come to him after he stormed out of the hall, deciding to give the Slytherin prince a run for his money when it came to being cold. Harry had been just that: Cold.

Draco was miserable. Completely and utterly miserable. Losing his godfather's favoritism in class, so what? Having some of his friends stop hanging out with him, whatever. Stuck with Pansy on his arm and having her try to snog him every ten seconds, not the best, but he'd live. Being pressured into losing his virginity, not the best experience, but he'd deal with it. But losing Harry, his best friend, his crush. That made life unbearable. He had to ask Blaise and Theo how Harry was doing, and he didn't always get straight answers, Quidditch practice was hell, and Draco almost got himself kicked off the team. And he couldn't sleep. It was eating him alive and actually beginning to affect his grades, which his mother and father would be livid about. He needed to do something. And quick. Also, Draco lied. Not completely, but he still lied. Draco had patience, an abundant amount of patience, except when it came to Parkinson. And at lunch the next day, when she tried to get her hand in his trousers because she wanted to go shag, Draco finally snapped. "Parkinson get your bloody hand out of my trousers!" He nearly screeched, bringing the entire hall to silence, Pansy blushing and having the decency to look embarrassed. "Dragon, do-" That was it. "No, Parkinson. Don't you even finish that sentence! I am not your 'Dragon' I was never your 'Dragon' and you will shut the bloody hell up about that. I am sick of your shite! Enough is enough." Draco stood, eyes dark in anger, body emitting the emotion in waves, face curled in Malfoy rage. The type of rage that caused families to lose millions, to become bankrupt, to bring up the filthiest secrets and blackmail. The darker side to Lucius Malfoy's work, and more. Draco didn't give a single soul a second glance, except Harry, and in that moment the anger broke to pain, before he turned away and left the Great Hall, Pansy's sobs music to his ears.

Harry finally looked over, seeing the female ravnette in tears as she melted down. He nudged Blaise who sighed but nodded. The older male went over to comfort her while Theo chose now to speak. "You should talk to him." Harry spared him a glance before standing and following the blond out of the great hall.

Draco had headed to the library, the one place he knew Pansy hated to go, so he knew that she wouldn't follow and try to make him change his mind. He headed to the corner him and Harry used to study in, and sat it Harry's seat, head resting on the table as the anger bled away and the pain from the past week resurfaced and formed tears in his eyes. Draco tried to hold them back, at least the soft whimpers, but he wasn't very successful.

"I always knew you were a Puff." Harry wrapped his arms around the blond as he spoke softly, hated seeing his Dragon in tears.

Draco jumped before realizing who it was and the tears fell faster as he returned the hug. "Sh-Shut up. I-I've been th-through hell." He cried, clinging to Harry like he was going to just leave him there.

He held the blond boy tighter. "I know, Draco. I know."

Draco pulled back and looked Harry in the eye, silver orbs filled with pain. "No, you really don't..."

The raven's eyes softened. "She put you through bloody torture and yet you let it happen, Draco. And I had to watch and there was nothing I could do. You chose to be with her and to let her do those things." The emerald eyed boy thought about stepping back but he knew the blond would think Harry was leaving or doing something worse.

Draco's face paled. "You watched her pressure me to shag her and did nothing?!" He asked, more pain filling his features. Yes, he could have said no to Pansy, he knew that. But the damn bitch would not shut up and had actually said something about Harry that had pissed him off to no end.

"I didn't see it. She did rub it in my face though and she said you enjoyed it and proceed to give me disgusting details that I would rather not repeat. I didn't know what to think, Draco! You chose to let your girlfriend take over your life!" Emerald hardened real fast when the blonds tone almost took an accusing tone.

"She kept threatening you Harry! What was I supposed to do!?" Draco snapped back, bigger tears filling his eyes. "She already turned you into a bloody cat, I was never sure if she'd actually take it that far! What am I supposed to do, let her spike your pumpkin juice with peppermint imps and hex you all the time? And you bloody well know the only professor I trust to properly deal with Parkinson is Snape, but he won't bloody well look at me!"

"You know I can handle myself, and she wouldn't do a thing because my father would have her expelled, disowned and left in the muggle streets if something happened to me. My father is disappointed because you let her do more than she should get away with, and didn't stick up for yourself or speak your mind. Uncle Luci may have taught you how to be a pureblood, but I sure as bloody hell know he didn't teach you to roll over like a pup either!" And with that Harry stormed off.

Draco deflated, completely. He didn't know what to do. And seeing Harry walk off killed him. Draco didn't want to continue school. He wanted to go home. He didn't want to admit why he let Pansy push him around. He didn't... but he did. "I'm a coward." He said to himself, curling in on himself before returning to the Slytherin dormitory. He was done for the day.

Harry woke up the next morning feeling cold. It had been like that since Draco accepted being Pansy's bot toy. Harry knew from the start what would happen and now that it happened, he wished he didn't. He dressed and made his way to the hall, not even bothering to be groomed, his hair sticking up in odd places as he rubbed tiredly at his eyes.

Draco didn't bother leaving the dorm the next morning. He felt dead, and he didn't even want to bother dealing with the day, and he wanted to be nowhere near Parkinson. And he didn't want to see Harry. Didn't want to see the disappointment from him or his godfather. He'd deal with the howler his mother or father would eventually send.

When he didn't see Draco, Harry decided enough was enough. He began a letter, quickly repeating all the events that had happened, including how his Dragon was damn near raped because of the pressure and finished with the fact he finally crashed. When his owl, Hedwig came in he fed her a little sausage before providing her the letter and asking her to be as quick as possible before she took flight. He knew she would reach the Malfoys before the end of the day and his father's floo was always opened. He didn't eat but he attended classes for the rest of the day

Draco was starving, but he still didn't move from his bed, hidden under his blankets and feeling cold. Maybe he actually got sick or something? He read somewhere that lack of sleep can affect someone's health. And he knew for sure he was emotionally drained. He didn't even try to listen to Crabbe and Goyle when they tried to talk to him, or Blaise and Theo when they tried to ask what was up. The Slytherin Prince just closed his curtains and stayed in his bed.

Harry made his way to his father's office, speaking the password easily. He slipped in and saw his father shoot him a curious look before going back to his papers. The raven simply sat down and waited. He didn't have to wait long as the fire roared to life.

When Lucius Malfoy walked through the floo, it was evident that he was infuriated. When Narcissa stepped through, there was no force on Earth, magic or otherwise, that could tame the protective motherly rage. "Where the fuck is my baby?" She demanded, eyes locked on Snape as her pureblood upbringing was shoved to the side.

Before his father could answer, Harry stood. "I'll show you. Father, go back to grading." The raven then proceeded to show the elder Malfoys where his friend was, the spot he had been in all day.

When the door to his dorm room opened, Draco didn't think much of it, until his curtains opened and he moved to hide under the blankets, only to be pulled out of bed and into arms that were way too familiar. "Mother?" "Oh my baby." She said, holding him close. "My sweet, stupid baby." Narcissa pulled back and pulled Draco's ear. "What were you thinking?! You know better than to allow someone else to use you, you're a Malfoy!" She sassed, making Draco deflate more. He didn't need to be sassed by his mother, didn't need to be reminded of his mess up.

"Aunt Cissa?" Harry rose a brow, and motioned to his friend.

Narcissa sighed and pulled her son to her again in a hug. "Why didn't you owl us when it started getting bad?" Draco just sort of shrugged. "She was threatening Harry... she was saying awful things." Draco shook a little. "She threatened to use a love potion on him if I didn't do what she wanted, Mother... I couldn't let that happen..." Draco admitted quietly. "I had already lost Harry as a friend... I couldn't let her hurt him... not if I could stop it..." Narcissa made a sad noise. "Harry can take care of himself, Draconus." Lucius said firmly. Draco tightened his fists and grit his teeth.

The Raven decided he could leave it to the Malfoys now that they were here. He made it back to his room and curled up, cuddling the animal he was always with when Draco was always away.

Draco spent the rest of the day talking to his parents about what had happened with Pansy, in detail, and why he waited until he did to break up with her. Neither parent believed he should have waited that long, but his mother saw the underlying feeling for the blond's friend in his words, but stayed quiet about it. "You know, what Harry did wasn't right either." Narcissa said after hearing how Harry had responded to everything, standing from Draco's bed. "Lucius, you go talk to Severus. I'm going to have a word with Harrison." And the Lady Malfoy was out of the room and asking a passing Slytherin where she could find Harry.

Harry was curled in a ball, the center of it being the stuffed dragon he had got from Draco on his birthday a few years prior. He closed his eyes and squeezed it, one small tear running down his face. "You're an idiot, Dragon."

Narcissa knocked on Harry's dorm room door. "Harry? Are you in there?" She asked gently.

The raven quickly wiped his face and hid the toy, sliding it under the pillow. He moved to open the door.

Narcissa stepped into the room and sat down on Harry's bed, patting the spot next to her. "We need to talk, sweetie."

Harry knew what that meant. Just because he didn't have a mom didn't mean he didn't know what they did. He had known Narcissa since he was a baby. This was not a good sign. He slowly made his way over and sat down.

Narcissa gently began to rub Harry's back. "Harry, why did you ignore Draco when you knew he needed you?" She asked, voice level, but the tiniest hint of annoyance and disappointment could be heard.

The raven was quiet. He knew he messed up. But he couldn't help it. He was mad and hurt by the blond. He curled up and set his head on his knees. "He knew it was a horrible idea and did it anyways. He knew I didn't like her and she hated me. She's always been out to get me. She told him he couldn't be friends with me and called him Dragon. And he let her!" Harry had to hold back tears. He wasn't a Hufflepuff and no matter how much he teased his friend about that, he knew the blond wasn't either.

"From what Draco said, he repeatedly told her she wasn't allowed to, every time she called him Dragon. And you know Draco hates being bothered about the same thing repeatedly and gives in when the pressure becomes too much." Narcissa smiled softly, a knowing look in her eye. "And why does what you think of Pansy have anything to do with Draco deciding to date her?"

Harry opened his mouth to reply but he closed it when he couldn't. Instead he took his pillow, momentarily forgetting what was underneath it and hid his face in it.

Narcissa saw the dragon and paused. She had a hunch, but she didn't know she was actually right. "Oh Harry." She said softly, pulling the young boy into her arms. "You know Draco never wants you to get hurt, sweetie." She said, gently petting his head. But she returned to being serious. "But you hurt him, very badly, Harry." She pulled back far enough to look down at the green eyed boy. "Draco stopped caring about what happened to him as long as you were safe. And would you like to explain to me why Severus refuses to look at him since he had started dating Pansy?"

Harry flinched. "Papa was disappointed in him... greatly. He knew I disliked her and he has held a deep hatred for the girl since she's done things to me. Do you remember when dad was mad because I got turned into a cat?"

Narcissa nodded. "Yes. But that shouldn't be enough to have Severus ignore Draco. Severus isn't petty like that, not enough to treat his godson like a Gryffindor." Narcissa's eyes narrowed slightly. "Harry, what did you say to your father?"

At the tone and the fact he knew what she was saying Harry couldn't help it. He started crying. At least the female Malfoy couldn't see it. His face was buried in the fabric of the pillow, probably staining it.

Narcissa was a patient woman. More patient than her husband and son, that was for sure. She had to deal with her cousin Sirius, patience was almost as much of her being as being a woman, so she waited a few minutes before asking the question again.

Harry knew the woman was waiting. He was just having trouble pulling himself together. "I... I told him Draco... He.... he decided to do something that just..." He couldn't finish. His father knew he was into guys, and that he was in love with his best friend. Harry wasn't allowed to be with anyone for another year though but seeing Draco blatantly pick the one person he hated the most beside the old coot he called headmaster. It hurt him.

Narcissa's eyes turned cold. "What did you accuse Draco of doing, Harrison?"

Harry flinched and turned to her with hurt, watery, emerald eyes. "Y-you... you won't tell Draco... promise..."

Narcissa said nothing, eyes turning colder. "Harrison. My son was pressured into losing his virginity to protect you, and you had turned your back on him, and managed to turn his godfather's back on him. I promise you nothing." Her voice was equally cold, and Narcissa didn't feel the least bit remorseful.

Harry whimpered and decided he might as well. "He took the one person I hate the most and decided to make her his girlfriend. He broke my heart Cissa. I love him and I had to watch him be with her willingly because he chose to let her stay."

"And that was enough to make Severus shun him?" Narcissa asked. She knew Severus was very protective of Harry, and she wouldn't put it past him to allow something like that sway him, but Narcissa was severely hoping the potions master wasn't that petty.

The raven swallowed. His father loved him very much and he knew if it came down to it, his father would chose him over the blond. That's exactly what happened. "Papa was upset. He doesn't think anyone, not even his godson, is allowed to break my heart, no matter who they are or how much they care." And now Harry was done talking. He put the pillow down and curled back up into a ball. He didn't care now, he took the plushie and hugged it close.

Narcissa stood slowly. "I'm disappointed in you Harrison." She said, turning to the door. "Draco had tried to go to Severus for help when Pansy first began to threaten you. And was shut down." She looked over her shoulder. "That was at the end of the first day. All of Draco's pain could have been avoided." She turned back to the door, pain filling her fully. "I may not be your mother, but I can still bloody well ground you. The Manor is closed to you and your father during the Christmas holiday." She announced, before leaving the dorm to say goodbye to Draco and give Severus a piece of her mind. But she passed Pansy. The young Slytherin girl looked up to her, slightly confused when Narcissa smiled sweetly to her. "If you ever touch my son again, or threaten to harm Harry, I will have your family manor burned to the ground and your entire family banished to the muggle world." She said cheerily, before continuing on her way, not caring about the other students that had heard her threat. Her baby was hurt, and Narcissa Malfoy was nothing short of a mother dragon when it came to her children.

Harry whimpered. He buried himself further into his bed and was left alone with his thoughts, which was never a good thing for an upset teen or pre-teen.

Narcissa entered Severus' office smoothly, Lucius and Snape just chatting. She easily stepped between them and slammed her hands on the potion master's desk, eyes cold. "Don't you ever turn your back on my son when he's in need again. I don't care the reason. If something worse had happened to my son, I would do everything in my power to have Harry taken from you, do I make myself clear, Severus?" Narcissa growled, before straightening up. "It's a shame we won't be seeing you and Harrison at Christmas this year. Come, Lucius, it's time we return home. I have tea with the Parkinson's and need to extend my sentiments to them if their tart of a daughter touches my baby again." Lucius was confused. Very very confused.

Severus was usually a calm collected man. Once you brought his son into the equation though, all hell broke loose. "I'll have you know, if you were to even try, Dumbledore would attempt to send him to those magic hating muggles that would most likely abuse him. The old coot has control over everything and I don't think you want Harry there as much as I do. Now, Draco may be my godson, but Harry is my son. If Harrison had broke your son's heart would you forgive him? I don't think it would be that easy, and you didn't see the state my son came in. I had to give him multiple potions just to get him calm and Harry loathes potions. So think about this from my view, my son was upset and he comes before anyone. Even a Malfoy." Severus took this chance to excuse himself, for he moved to the adjoined room and locked it.

Lucius continued to be confused as Narcissa's face turned red. "I did forgive your son, Severus!" She screeched, before heading through the floo, tears in her eyes knowing her baby boy and her might as well second son were hurting so much, but being unable to do anything to help.


	7. Come Back To Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The aftereffects of what happened after Draco broke up with Pansy and Harry got scolded by Narcissa.

It had been a few weeks and the boys were doing so bad that they both had to be taken from the school to return to their homes. Severus hired a substitute, something he never thought he would do. He gently ran a hand through his son's hair, sighing softly. "Harrison, you need to eat. You're making me worried and you're already losing weight at a scary rate. I don't want to lose you, son." 

Harry couldn't stop thinking. His mind was filled with thoughts, ones that hadn't been originally his own. He could hear various tones and people echoing through his head. Draco's accusation, Pansy’s screeches about Draco not needing him, Narcissa's disappoint and clear anger. He curled up further into himself, the only thing he had held onto in his arms, that stupid stuffed toy.

Draco didn't leave his room, no matter how much his mother pleaded and his father yelled. Narcissa was falling apart, her regal air crumbling as she sat in Draco's room, trying to get him to eat, get him to move. She was getting hysterical, but did well to hid it in front of her son. She only managed to make him move to do the homework the school sent because she was determined not to let Draco fall behind, damn Lucius' reason for not wanting the Malfoy's to seem weak. She allowed Draco's other friend's to come see him if they wished, but that didn't work either, and Narcissa was getting desperate.

Finally, Severus had had enough. He picked up his son, which he noted was scarily light and appeared to Malfoy’s Manor. He searched out Lucius and looked at him with desperate eyes. "I don't know what to do, Lucius."

Lucius was haggard as well. "Neither do we. We can get Draco to move enough to do his studies, but after that, nothing." Lucius admitted, he turned back the way he had come. "Narcissa can't sleep either. She's up all night crying..."

"Harry hasn't moved to do anything, Lucius. I haven't left his side but he doesn't move, doesn't react. He just lays curled up with that damn toy." Severus looked so lost, an expression never on the potion master's face. 

Lucius saw the stuffed dragon in Harry's grasp and the dead look in his eyes. A thought came to him and he let out a deep sigh. "Come." And he lead Severus to Draco's room, where his son was just laying there, just as thin and eyes just as dead, unseeing. "Lay him on the bed next to Draco. Maybe the other's condition will snap them out of it."

Severus was hesitant but he still put the boy down. Harry immediately moved back into the curled position, the animal making a soft squeaking noise that sounded depressing in the otherwise silent room.

Draco barely moved his body to look to see where the sound came from. When he saw Harry, he began to sob loudly, rolling over and pulling his friend to him.

Harry just curled up further and whimpered, thoughts becoming harsher. When he finally did see Draco, his eyes focusing just enough he curled up as much as his body let him, thoughts taking a worse turn. He saw this all as his fault, Draco and Narcissa might as well of told him so themselves instead of their voices in his head.

Draco clung to Harry. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He whimpered.

The raven didn't reply. He feared he couldn't even if he wanted to. He could feel the blond, hear him, but it was almost like Harry wasn't even really there.

"I'm sorry I chose her. I'm sorry I got upset with you. I'm sorry for everything I did to make you hate me." Draco sobbed. "I-I don't know why Uncle Sev got mad at me, I don't know what I did to upset you but I'm sorry, Harry."

"I don't ha-ate you." His voice was raspy, soft and broken. Harry stared unseeingly, not able to really focus after seeing his friend.

Draco sobbed in relief, still clinging to Harry like he'd disappear. But at noticing his friend's state, he started to freak out. "H-Harry? W-What's wrong? W-Why are you so thin?"

The raven just clung to his toy, not able to really answer. How long had he been stuck in his head really? 

"Harry. Harry please, talk to me." Draco pleaded, shaking his friend lightly, afraid he'd break him.

He didn't reply but he slowly unfurled, muscles screaming at him.

Draco began to cry again, this time in fear for his friend. "Harry, what happened to you?" He sobbed, wishing he could knew the Legilimens spell already to try and figure out what was wrong with his friend.

Harry looked at him, really looked at him and gave a crooked and teary smile. "I could ask you the same thing, you stupid Puff."

Draco trembled, happy Harry spoke, even managed a smile, but still so upset his friend became like this. "I thought you hated me. All the other shit I went through I could deal with, but losing your friendship just killed me..." Draco answered.

The smile instantly fell and Harry became quiet again, trying not to get pulled back into his thoughts. He feared that right now, if a dementor met him, it would starve.

"I was so scared I had pushed you away. Dating Pansy was a mistake and I'm the only one to blame for that. I shouldn't have gotten upset that you didn't try to stop me. I could've told her to sod off, but I didn't. I'm weak... I'm a coward..." Draco's voice got soft at the end.

"You're not a coward... you were taken advantage of, there's a difference." Once again, Harry's soft voice filled the room, the entire area silent save for the two voices and occasion shifting and breathing.

"I could have left her though. I didn't need to stay when she pressured me. You're right, you can defend yourself and Uncle Sev would never let Parkinson get away with hurting you." Draco countered.

"I shouldn't have said anything. Not to anybody. I should have just let you be, not told Papa and this would have been over so quickly." 

Draco didn't exactly know what Harry meant, but he already knew he forgave him. "No, it's okay, Harry. I forgive you. It's all over with. I'm not with that slag anymore."

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Draco. I'm sorry." Harry curled into his friend's arms and began sobbing.

Draco held Harry close, shushing him and gently rubbing his back. "Everything's okay now, Harry." He whispered softly.

Slowly, ever so slowly, the younger boy calmed down and slowly fell asleep in the older's arms.

Draco, nuzzled his friend, finally feeling content and following his friend to sleep.

Severus gave a relieved sigh and collapsed into a free chair. 

Lucius leaned against the wall, calling Dobby to tell Narcissa of the news and to make food for the boys when they woke up.

Harry slept for what felt like days but had only been a few hours. When he opened his eyes and saw the inside of the manor he panicked. Narcissa was gonna kill him. He feared up, not wanting to face the woman. He had yet to notice just whose chest he was cuddled up too, and proceeded to further bury himself in it.

Draco groaned softly, tightening his arms around the boy in his arms, walking slowly, looking down to see a mop of raven hair, about to panic that it was Pansy until he realized the hair was short and messy, and when he realized it was Harry, he calmed.

Harry sniffles and close his eyes, not wanting to have to deal with anything.

Draco pulled back slightly. "Harry, what's wrong?"

Harry pulled back when he recognised the voice. "I-I' m not a-allowed to be here."

"Who said?" Draco asked. "Harry, you have nothing to worry about." Narcissa's voice came from the chair closest to the bed, the woman standing and bringing both boys into her arms, crying softly. "My babies have gotten so thin. We're going to have to fatten you up before we send you back." She said, voice teary as she pressed gentle kissed to their temples.

Harry looked up at the woman and began sobbing again, clinging to the woman he had thought of many times as 'mama'. 

Narcissa hugged him close to me. "I'm sorry, Harry. If I had known this would have happened, I never would have said what I did. I am so sorry, will you forgive me?" Narcissa asked through her own tears.

Slowly the boy nodded and looked back at Draco, moving his arm to invite him into the hug.

Draco easily joined in, and the three sat on the bed curled up with each other until Dobby came in, announcing dinner and that Master Snape had brought Britsy over to help care for the young masters until they were well enough to return to Hogwarts.


	8. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes into the maze his fourth year and meets with a… not so foey foe...

Draco glared lightly at the large maze. He wasn't happy out this one bit. He turned to Harry, trying to spend a much time with his friend that he could before the younger had to enter said maze. "You remember all the spells Uncle Sev and your godfather taught you, right?"

"Yes, Dragon. I remember." He hugged the boy, remembering what the manipulative old coot had said about the maze.

Draco hugged him back. "Come back in one piece." The blond stated firmly. hugging the younger teen a little longer than may be necessary, but he didn't give a shite.

“I promise. And I will come back alive." The raven had too. Otherwise, he knew the people he loved would be a mess.

Draco nodded before giving Harry one more tight hug, and heading to the stands, not the least bit embarrassed when Blaise stopped him and wrote 'HARRY' on his forehead in Slytherin Green.

Harry made his way up to the grounds and stood, looking at the maze and not paying too much attention. When he was released he darted through the maze as fast as he could, doing his best not to run into many monsters or people. When he saw the cup he had run into Cedric who glared at him. They both raced for the goblet, and Harry ended up helping the male Puff so the maze didn't eat him alive. They both ended up taking the cup at the same time, but neither were expecting the sudden pull in their navel as they were sent elsewhere.

Draco found no point in sitting in the stands. The maze showed them nothing, and there was no way for the students to watch the contestants. So everyone was just staring at the maze, waiting for someone to come through, winner or not. Draco was bored, but too nervous to start reading or do homework. He had this bad feeling, and when he saw Dumbledore, muttering to Snape, the blond knew something was wrong. The blond Slytherin slipped away and grabbed into the amulet he snuck into the school. Hopefully Harry left his on, and with a muttered spell, Draco disappeared from the school to where Harry would hopefully be.

Harry coughed when he landed, hating port keys. He looked around for something recognizable and found nothing. He and the Puff were in a graveyard. He stood up and saw Cedric was breathing heavy, wheezing.

Draco was confused to find himself in a graveyard. He pulled his wand out and looked around, before seeing Harry and Cedric on the ground a few yards away with the cup lying on the ground between them.

When Harry heard footsteps he turned and his eyes widened before he saw his friend. He ran over. "Draco, what are you doing here? You could be hurt or worse!"

"Like you're one to talk. How did you and Diggory even get here?" The blond asked, not looking at Harry because he was eyeing their surroundings.

"Apparently the stupid cup was a portkey so it's not my fault, Draco." Harry narrowed his eyes, fluffy black hair in his face. He pushed it aside when he caught sight of someone else. "Um... Dragon... who is that?" 

Draco turned, cocking an eyebrow before pulling Harry behind him, wand at the ready. "I don't know." Draco said quietly. "But I don't think he's friendly."

Harry heard an odd noise and turned to see Cedric on his feet with a pale and fearful face. He gave Harry a glance before taking the cup and being sent back to Hogwarts.

"Typical HufflePuff." Draco hissed. He tried to put on a brave face, but his hand was trembling. He was scared. Both of being hurt and Harry getting hurt.

"Is that who I think it is? Harry Potter. And Lucius' boy?" The man said, voice rough as he approached the two teens.

Harry gazed at the man, warm crimson eyes, brown orange hair, and attractive features. It reminded him of the Tom Riddle he had once met upon talking to him in a book he had found only once before it vanished again.

"What are you two doing here? It's not safe." The man said, seemingly worried. "W-Who are you?" Draco asked. The man clicked his tongue a little. "Your safety is more important than my identity, boy." The man looked around again. "Come here, quickly. Before they find you."

Harry shrugged and passed Draco, pulling him behind himself. He gazed at the man. "Your eyes are very warm despite their red appearance."

"I'll take that as a compliment." The man said, before gently and carefully taking the boys hands and apparating from the graveyard to a very familiar place. "Why are we at Uncle Sev's house?" Draco asked, before glaring at the man. "And who are you?" The man sighed. "Well that depends on what that fool has been telling you about me. My name is Tom."

"Tom Riddle?" Harry asked, giving a small glance to his friend. The blond seemed on edge for a reason unknown to Harry.

Draco paled. "Y-You're Voldemort!" The man sneered. "That's the name that oaf's been calling me?" He rolled his eyes. "If that's what Dumbledore's been feeding you, then that I am." Draco looked between the man and Harry a few times, wanting to run as far as he could, but not wanting to leave Harry behind.

The raven's eyes narrowed but he got an odd feeling from the male. He saved him and yet, he supposedly killed his birth parents. "Why did you save us?"

Voldemort crossed his arms. "Death Eaters. They had set a trap for you, thinking your death would please me. Lucius and Severus obviously weren't part of this plan. But Dumbledore's been trying to run my name through the mud for years."

"So, they aren't yours? And why don't you look... I dunno, not normal?" Harry was curious. The headmaster had once described him as this gross abnormal mess of flesh but the handsome man in front of him completely contradicted the words.

"You can see through the glamour?" Voldemort asked, sighing slightly in relief. "Finally. Dumbledore has this sick sense of morality. I asked about horcrux once because I was curious, and accidently released a muggleborn killing serpent on the school, and the man deems me a dark wizard and does everything he can to prove himself right." Voldemort said with a sneer.

"There's a glamour on you?" He looked to his friend. "What do you see?"

"A bald grey, almost translucent skinned man with blood red eyes and no nose..." Draco said, confused. Voldemort rolled his eyes. "Of course. Had to make me as horrifying as possible."

The emerald eyed boy sighed. He sat down and pulled out his wand, concentrating and thinking what he wanted to happen, using some odd movements of his stick.

Slowly, Draco saw through the glamour to see the very handsome man that Voldemort truly was. "Oh wow." Draco said, cheeks tinting pink slightly. "Did... did you just remove the glamour? I've been trying to do that for decades!" Voldemort said as he looked down to himself, feeling the magic lift off from him.

Harry nodded, feeling drained. He stood, though with a little trouble.

Draco was immediately next to Harry, supporting his friend, before looking to Voldemort. "If you aren't evil, why did you kill so many people?" Draco asked. Voldemort looked pained. "My mind wasn't my own. The imperious curse is a horrible thing to endure for so long." He said softly, sitting down in one of the chairs in the sitting room. "Imperius curse? Who-" Voldemort's eyes snapped up. "Albus Dumbledore." The room became quiet then.

Harry gave a sad look to the man. He looked around and noticed he was in the floo room. "Dragon could you-?"

"Call Uncle Sev?" Draco asked, heading over to the floo and grabbing the powder, waiting for confirmation before doing so.

Harry nodded before turning back to the man.

Draco quickly called his godfather as Voldemort looked to the younger Slytherin. "And why are you having Lucius' boy call Severus?" He asked.

"Because he is my father and if Draco came to find me then that means something happened and he's probably worried." The raven explained as he heard his father come in and upon seeing him, quickly swept him into his arms. "Harrison, thank Merlin you are alright."

Draco just stood sort of awkwardly as Voldemort watched the scene. "Severus." He greeted quietly, calling the other man's attention to him.

Snape looked up and he sat in shock. The older man didn't know what to think, whether to yell and be angry or to welcome his old friend.

"How have you been, Severus?" The older man asked.

Severus glared and hid his son behind him. "Tell me something only Tom would know about me."

"You hated James Potter, wanted to marry Lilly, and won't admit to anyone, but you were always fond of Sirius' Black's' looks." Voldemort said without batting an eye.

"And you never laid a hand on her?"

"Not of my own free will, no." Voldemort respond, remorse filling his voice. "You know I never wanted to hurt Lilly, or anyone..."

Severus's eyes softened. "It's good to have you back Tom."

Voldemort nodded. "It's good to be back." "So wait." Draco said. "You were never a murderous madman?" He asked. Voldemort sneered. "No. I hate muggles, don't get me wrong. But I would never kill muggleborns. I only wanted to make school for them to learn before their letter so that they weren't just thrown into it, or abandoned for something they couldn't control." He explained.

Harry nodded. "Papa, the old coot can't find out where Tom is nor that his glamour was removed." The raven clung to his father, grip weak since he was exhausted. Between the tournament and the drain of magic, Harry was near ready to fall asleep standing.

"He can stay with us." Everyone turned to see Lucius Malfoy stepping out of the floo. He bowed lightly "My Lord. I see you were able to stop the others." Voldemort nodded. "Yes, Lucius. Thank you for warning me. You had warned Dumbledore, had you not?" Lucius sneered a little. "The fool said that Harrison would be fine."

Harry looked up at his godfather. "What?"

Draco was furious. "Are you telling me Dumbledore knew the cup was turned into a portkey, and knew the Death Eaters were going to attack him, and did nothing?!" Draco yelled. "Draconus, I just finished getting yelled at by your cousin for trusting Dumbledore to care for Harrison. I do not need it from you as well."

Harry perked. "Sirius was there?" Severus wrinkled his nose. "The mutt should be notified Harrison is safe."

"Narcissa is already in the process, inviting him and her sister over for tea." Lucius informed. Voldemort smirked. "Mutt? Has your crush died so soon, Severus?" The man teased.

The tiniest of blushes found its way upon the grown raven's cheeks. "I have no idea what you are talking about Riddle, so kindly refrain from saying such nonsense from now on." Harry giggled, his dad using the 'teacher voice' on the man.

Voldemort cocked an eyebrow. "So I may speak nonsense later?" He asked. Draco decided to take this time to speak up. "If we're trying to keep Voldemo-" "Call me Tom, please." The man interrupted. "Right, if we're trying to keep Tom's whereabouts secret from Dumbledore, shouldn't we be heading back to the school?"

Harry nodded sleepily. "Hey Papa, can we expel Diggory? He's a coward and left me to die." At those words, Severus was fuming.

“It's true." Draco said, turning to his father. "He left me too." Lucius was not pleased with that, turning to Severus. "Would you like us to destroy the Diggory name as well? Narcissa will happily help."

"Certainly." He said, voice even. He gently led his son to the floo before turning to Tom. "Do I need to tell you to stay safe?" He raised a brow.

"No. I'm sure Lucius will see too that." Tom replied. "I'll bring him to the manor once you have brought Harry and Draco back to Hogwarts." Lucius added. Draco followed close to his godfather, helping support Harry.

The three of them were brought back to school. When they got there they dealt with everyone as best as they could. Or at least until one red haired male ran up. "Oh, Harry I'm so glad you're okay!" He threw his arms around the raven who pushed him off with the little strength he had left. "Get off me Weasel." Harry glares at him harshly. "When you decided to throw a fit that I got in and you didn't when I was forced into the tournament, you gave up being my boyfriend and my friend."

Something in Draco went sour at being reminded of the pain Harry had gone through dating the ginger in front of him, easily getting between them and glaring at the Gryffindor. "Back off Weasel." He growled.

Ron was about to pounce on the blond when two familiar redheads intervened. "Look, it's-" "ickle Ronnikins" "annoying Harry." They finished together. The twins nodded to Harry who returned the gesture, dragging their brother off.

Draco huffed. "You know, between him, Ginerva, and Percival, I'm surprised the twins and me have lasted this long." Draco said with a sigh, turning to Harry. "If you want a decent bloke, I can let you have one, you know." Draco said as he motioned to the retreating gingers.

Harry made a face. "They're like my older brothers, no thank you." He leaned on his friend, yawning.

Draco shrugged. "Just saying. Fred's a good soul. I'd be keeping George. Fantastic snog." Draco admitted. He didn't wanna rub this in Harry's face, but he was sort of hoping to make the younger jealous. Because Draco is not above making his crush jealous considering the idiot pulled a him and dated RONALD WEASLEY! Who Snape agreed was only marginally better than Pansy.

"I'm done dating Weasleys. One red head was enough for me. Only thing I really got out of it was the first and second task. He told me about the dragons. I told Cedric so he owed me so he in turn told me about the egg." He explained what had happened to his friend

Draco nodded. "I see." He put an arm around Harry's shoulders. "Well, I think it's time for the closing ceremony, which means it time to watch Diggory get expelled and lose his title as TriWizard champion."

Harry chuckled and followed his friend, eager to end it so he could go home and sleep.


End file.
